In the related art, a series of processes is performed in a distributed manner in a plurality of information processing devices (hereinafter, described as node). By the distributed performance, it is possible to perform a series of processes which may not be performed in one node, or reduce a performance time desired for performing a series of processes in one node. In addition, since a start node and an end node are fixed in the performance of a series of processes, there is a case where the series of processes is performed in a distributed manner in a plurality of nodes.
In a case where a series of processes is performed in a distributed manner, each process is allocated on a node on a network. In a stream data process configured from a plurality of associated processes, it is known that each process is allocated on a node on the shortest path between the start node and the end node.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-14981, and Shigeki Fukuta et al., “Proposal of the scalable method of following to environmental changes for automatic wide area process distribution”, Multimedia, Distributed, Cooperative, and Mobile (DICOMO2014) symposium, 674, July 2014 are known.